A Song of Wolves and Roses
by MobBob
Summary: Margaery is tasked by her family to seduce Sansa into marrying Willas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something different for me. My other fics were all parodies, but this and "A Final Victory" are more serious than those. Don't worry, it won't become a trend unless you guys like it.**

Margaery noted that Sansa's chambers were sparse. Aside from some books, a few jewels, and dresses, Sansa didn't seem to own anything of her own. She likely removed anything that the Lannisters might find offensive. Margaery almost felt sorry for the poor girl. She watched as Sansa sipped her wine. Used to the strict rule of her father, Sansa usually only drank one glass of wine. Margaery practically had to force her to have a second glass, though it seemed unnecessary. Sansa's hands were already shaking. Margaery worried that she would pass out if she had another glass. That wouldn't get Willas his bride.

"Have you had Arbor Gold before?" said Margaery.

"Once, back at Winterfell," said Sansa. "Have you?"

"Yes, Arbor wine is one of the many treasures of the Reach." Sansa began laughing uncontrollably. Margaery made sure to accidently spill her glass before she could take another drink. "Sorry about that."

"It was an accident," said Sansa.

"It was," said Margaery. "Though I should think it a fortunate accident. One should not stay cooped up on a night like this."

"I thought you wanted to stay in tonight? You told me-"

"No, that was your idea, remember?"

"Was it?" said Sansa. "I must have forgotten."

"I am perfectly willing to stay in," said Margaery. "Though I would prefer to be out."

Sansa thought for a moment. "Would you like to visit your cousins?"

"No, I think they would only spoil our fun," said Margaery. Margaery did not need her cousins around to cause her grief. While Sansa had a fondness for them, their skills at seduction still needed some refinement. They would only muck things up for her.

"What would you like to do?" said Sansa.

"The sky is clear," said Margaery. "Perhaps we could see some stars?"

"That sounds lovely."

Outside the night air was warm. A cool breeze would occasionally rustled Margaery's hair. The breeze seemed to have a sobering effect on Sansa. This was not good for Margaery's plan. She looked up at the sky. Not a single cloud could be seen for leagues. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," said Sansa.

"My Septa used to tell me that each star had its own story," said Margaery. "Only, I seem to have forgotten them."

"My Septa said the same."

"Do you remember those stories?"

"Yes," said Sansa. "Though, I was taught the Northern stories. I don't know any of the Southron stories."

"I've never heard any of the Northern stories," said Margaery. "Can you tell them to me?"

"I suppose," said Sansa. Sansa began to tell the tales of the North and the Northern heroes. Margaery paid no attention to her. She would occasionally nod her head to be polite, but she couldn't follow. There were far too many Brandons and Rodriks to keep track of. Admittedly, Sansa would probably have the same reaction if Margaery told the stories of the Reach, with all the Garths and Merns. Margaery waited for Sansa to mention the Conquest. "Torrhen saw the dragons and lost his courage. The next day he knelt before-"

"He knelt," said Margaery. "Like Lord Harlen?"

"Lord Harlen?"

"Yes, the first Warden of the South," said Margaery. "He knelt before King Aegon after the Field of Fire. Did your Septa teach you of the Reach?"

"She did," said Sansa. "I must have forgotten."

"You seem to be forgetting many things lately," said Margaery.

"It must be the wine," said Sansa.

"Your father did you an injustice by only allowing you one glass of wine," said Margaery. "Now just two is enough to get you drunk."

"I'm not drunk," said Sansa.

"You can barely stand," said Margaery. "Here, I'll carry you back."

"I'm fine," said Sansa.

"No you're not," said Margaery. "You're knees are shaking."

"I suppose you're right." Sansa put her arm around Margaery, and the two walked back to Sansa's room.

* * *

><p>Margaery smiled to herself as she reached Sansa's quarters. Sansa was playing right into her hands. "This was nice evening."<p>

"My apologies," said Sansa. "I seem to have ruined it."

"Not at all," said Margaery. "What are nights like this for, if not to get drunk?"

"You are more experienced than me," said Sansa.

"Thank you," said Margaery. Once she got inside Sansa's quarters, Margaery laid her down on the bed. "Allow me to thank you for this wonderful evening."

"I'll allow it," said Sansa. Margaery proceeded to kiss Sansa on her lips. Sansa struggled and Margaery pulled away.

"I had no idea you felt that way," said Margaery.

"What?" said Sansa.

"You kissed me."

"I didn't," said Sansa.

"You did," said Margaery.

"I…I did?" said Sansa. "It was the wine."

"Was it just the wine?" said Margaery. "I've seen how you look at me."

"Well, you are very beautiful," said Sansa.

"As are you." Margaery's fingers ran through Sansa's hair. "You are quite beautiful."

Sansa squirmed. "I'm sorry. It was wrong."

"No, no, no," said Margaery. "You have nothing to feel sorry for. It's normal to feel the way you do. I've had feelings such as yours."

"You have?"

"Yes," said Margaery. "My father is not as restrictive as yours was."

"My father was not restrictive!" said Sansa.

"My apologies." Margaery kissed Sansa again. "I meant to say that you shouldn't feel ashamed of your feelings. Here kiss me."

Sansa kissed Margaery on the cheek. "Are you happy?"

"A little," said Margaery. Sansa kissed Margaery again, this time on the lips. Margaery smiled. "How did that feel?"

"Good," said Sansa.

"You can do more if you like," said Margaery.

"No," said Sansa.

"Why not?"

"What if someone finds us?" said Sansa.

"Who would find us?" said Margaery. "We're the only ones here."

"Tonight," said Sansa. "What about on other nights? You are betrothed to the King and if anyone knew-"

"No one will find out," said Margaery.

"How do you know?"

"I have a plan," said Margaery. "Marry my brother Willas."

"What?"

"Marry my brother Willas," said Margaery. "If you marry him, we will have an excuse to be together."

"But he's in Highgarden," said Sansa. "If we marry I will have to leave King's Landing."

"No you won't," said Margaery. "My father tells me that he is to be named Master of Coin."

"Impossible," said Sansa. "Tyrion Lannister is Master of Coin."

"Not if he does a poor job," said Margaery. "Which he is. We will put pressure on Tywin to replace Tyrion with Willas. You will be able to stay in King's Landing."

Sansa bit her lip. "I suppose it makes sense."

Margaery put her arm around Sansa. "I'll take care of things."

* * *

><p>Margaery waited for Sansa to fall asleep. She then snuck back to her father's chambers. She found him eating dinner with his Bannermen. Olenna was there and she spotted Margaery. "Excuse me, I must have a break from this dull company."<p>

Once they were in private, Margaery told her everything. "She's agreed to the marriage."

"Good," said Olenna.

"How are things going for father?" said Margaery.

"Surprisingly well," said Olenna. "He's somehow convinced Tywin to replace Tyrion."

"That's good," said Margaery. "I think uncle Garth would make a fine Master of Coin."

"No he won't," said Olenna. "But he'll do as he's told, and that's good."


	2. Epilogue

Today was a typical winter's day in King's Landing. Aside from the news that one of the Wildling tribes had overrun the Wall, some superstitious fools claimed that this was the return of the Others, things were going on as if it was business as usual. So Margaery was surprised when she received a letter from Highgarden. This was not a strange event. Highgarden was her family's seat and she often received letters from her mother or her brothers. What was odd was that this letter had been sent by her good-sister, Sansa Stark. The last time she had seen Sansa was at her brother Willas's wedding. There Sansa had nervous, only marrying Willas because it meant being close to Margaery.

Margaery pondered burning the letter for a while. Eventually she decided to open it. The first thing Margaery noticed was that handwriting was varied and that large sections of the letter had been crossed out. Sansa had obviously taken a while to write it. Margaery began reading.

_To my Good-Sister Margaery,_

_It has been almost a year since I wedded your brother and I have not seen you since that night. Had I known that would happen, I would have never married him. I know that you knew that Willas would not be named Master of Coin. For months I was angry with you. However, I no longer blame you. I now realize that I was too forward with you and you did not share my feelings. It was natural to want to have me sent away. It was not your fault. My only wish is that you will forgive me and things can return to how they were before that night. Please accept my apology so that I can forgive myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Good-Sister_

Margaery crumpled the letter and threw it in the fire. She couldn't read it anymore


End file.
